Vaccine Meets Hacker
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: Vaccine finally meets Hacker. And he finds out about a new ability he has. This takes place after Vaccine's Origins. So please read that first before this. Will Hacker ever beat Vaccine? Probably not XP


This was beginning to get annoying. Every time he tried, that... Vaccine followed. That little program would wipe infected aus clean, and destroy his precious viruses! But what could he do? And the worst part, after Vaccine visits an au, Hacker can't get viruses back in. It's like Vaccine leaves something that protects the au. Some part of himself or something linked.

"So it's only a matter of time then. He'll have every au protected. I wouldn't be able to do anything! I'll be... obsolete." Hacker said in horror.

"Eh. What are you gonna do? He's got way more aus on you pal. I'd just give up. But that's just me." A virus Classic Sans said. Hacker often kept one around so he wouldn't go insane. Hacker is all alone in this small corner of the multiverse, after all.

The virus copy of Sans was laying on Hacker's bed, drinking ketchup. Typical Sans stuff really. Hacker was pacing across the room. He stopped when his virus Sans clone spoke up. He grit his teeth in frustration. He turned back to virus Classic Sans and began to yell.

"Why do I keep you around? Give up!? I'm not giving up! I have too much Determination for that!" Hacker yelled. He then took a calming breath before continuing. "No. No, I can't afford that. I'll just have to think of something. A way to reclaim the aus he took from me. And to spread to more aus. But how?" Hacker went back to pacing and thinking.

The Sans virus gave a shrug. Then he teleported next to Hacker, now standing. "Come on pal. For one, you know without me, you're extremely lonely. And, what are you going to do? It's not like you can confront him with your viruses directly. Infect and destroy a program like that guy? Pssh, no way. It's easier to give up." He said, taking out a comb and combing his non-existent hair.

"What are you talking abou-? Wait a minute! That's exactly what I can do! I can create an entire army of viruses! And they'll all attack him. Once he's out of the picture, I'm sure his little shields will go down." Hacker plotted. He grinned mischievously.

"I need to go and eat and rest. I'll need all my energy to create this virus army. So I don't need you around anymore Sans. I'll summon Blueberry to make me something to eat." Hacker then stated as he sat at a desk, writing out his plan.

"Sure. Knock yourself out buddy." The virus Sans said with a shrug. He then disappeared. Deconstructing into code and vanishing with a wave of Hacker's hand. Hacker also summoned his virus Blueberry to appear.

"Hey friend! I'll go and make your favorite food now Hacker! Mueh heh heh!" The virus Blueberry said once he appeared. Hacker rolled his eyes a bit, but smiled ever so slightly. Then the virus ran off to the kitchen gleefully.

Vaccine went through his daily rounds of scanning aus for viruses. He did make sure to scan as many as possible. But he's found that certain ones were more popular to get viruses than others. Ones that are more violent in nature tend to get viruses more. Like Underfell, Swapfell, Horrortale, a lot of other Fell universes, etc. Also the classic universe and popular universes that are close to it. Like Underswap and other switching variations, etc.

So Vaccine has been making sure to scan those aus every day. He's been very busy cleaning viruses. All of these aus have been so interesting to visit. He loved to visit the Swap bros the most! Blueberry always gave him a taco and Stretch always gave him a bottle of honey. The Fell bros are really funny and Vaccine loved to visit them. And Swapfell is the best of both of them! Even if Slim always tried to get him to smoke. Vaccine still didn't understand why. Nothing ever happened when he did.

Right now he was in the Classic universe. There was something special about it that Vaccine found out. If an au began to get infected, Vaccine could detect an au is infected right from the classic universe. All that he needed to do, is figure out which au it is. Besides, Classic Sans and Papyrus were great company! Papyrus made him his fifth plate of pasta! It was great!

"This is still a little weird. But as long as you protect all of us, I guess its cool." Sans said as Vaccine ate. He wondered briefly if Vaccine can actually eat food and digest it. Cause it kind of seemed like he doesn't actually needs food like they do. Almost like he's not really organic.

"These au things sound really neat though Sans! Infinite possibilities!" Papyrus commented excitedly. Vaccine smiled at him and held up the empty plate. "All done Papyrus! Thank for the fifth time for the spaghetti." Vaccine said. Pap took the empty plate.

"Oh you're quite welcome little Sans lookalike! Vaccine was it? I'll get you another plate!" Papyrus happily said as he went back to the big pot of spaghetti. But just then Vaccine suddenly stood up as a portal opened. Another classic Sans walked through it.

"Heya pal. My buddy Hacker has a bone to pick with you. Several bones actually." The other Sans said to Vaccine. The classic Sans and Papyrus looked totally confused. They looked at the new Sans and then at each other, then back to the new Sans. But Vaccine looked ready for a fight.

Then two other Sanses came out of the portal. A Fell Sans and a Swapfell Sans. They each grabbed one of Vaccine's arm. Vaccine struggled and tried to summon his sword. But the two held him firmly. "Who's this Hacker guy? What did I do to him? Why are you viruses taking me to him? Let me go so I can use the Virus Cleaner to clean you!" Vaccine exclaimed.

"Ah don't worry sweetheart. You're in for a treat." The virus Fell Sans said with a chuckle. They forced him through the portal. The virus Sans gave a wink to the Classic brothers and walked through as well. Once he was through, the portal closed. Leaving a very confused Sans and Papyrus behind.

"We got him Hacker! The stupid Vaccine is right here! All ready for you! Mueh heh heh!" The Swapfell Sans said evilly. Vaccine stopped his struggling as he looked around. This wasn't an au. This was a pocket dimension. And there were a lot of viruses here. More than he's ever seen in one place before. He then looked to see what looked like a Sans step up to him.

"Finally. The core of all of my problems is in my grasp. Hello Vaccine. I am Hacker. You know all of those little beautiful viruses you've been destroying? Those were created by me! To infect all of those aus! But no, you had to kill my precious creations. Well, now they're going to destroy you! This will be the first and last time we meet." Hacker said to Vaccine. He smirked and moved off to the back.

Then a whole bunch of viruses showed up. From many different aus. Reapertale, Dreamtale, 2TallTales, Aftertale, Ink, and others. An entire small army of different Sanses. They all stood before Vaccine. The two aus holding him let go. Those two and virus classic Sans all went to join the small army. Then they got out their weapons or attacks. Vaccine immediately summoned his sword. And then they all fired at him all together.

When everything cleared, Vaccine was still standing. A big blue shield with a yellow cross on it was in front of him. Everyone looked at it, totally confused. Vaccine looked as much behind him as he could. The shield on his cape was gone. Did it, become the shield that was now in front of him?

"Wow. I didn't know I could do that! What a cool safety protocol! This is amazing!" Vaccine exclaimed cheerfully. All of the viruses looked back to Hacker.

"What!? No! How!? I was going to destroy you! You were going to be wiped from this multiverse! AHH!" Hacker fumed and yelled. The viruses looked at each other, not sure what to do now. "Don't stop attacking him! We need to break that shield!" Hacker then yelled at the viruses.

But no attack was reaching Vaccine. The shield blocked each one of them. Allowing Vaccine to attack right back, cleaning up the viruses. One by one all of the viruses became no more. And Hacker was completely furious. He was about to explode when the last viruses got cleaned by Vaccine. But instead he took a breath to recompose himself.

"You are just full of surprises Vaccine. You are really challenging my creativity." Hacker said, glaring at Vaccine over his sunglasses.

"As long as you keep creating viruses, Hacker, I will always be around to clean them! Cause I am Vaccine and that's my purpose. You wont infect any wonderful au as long as I'm here!" Vaccine declared in a superman like pose. His shield floated next to him.

"Then today, you are my enemy. I will find a way to get rid of you and infect aus. I can promise you that. Just wait, my viruses will be much worse. I'll create a virus that you can't clean." Hacker said. Then he opened a portal. "Now get out of my home." He said.

Vaccine's shield went back to being a part of his cape. "Ok. Thank you for opening a portal for me Hacker!" Vaccine said with a grin as he went through the portal. Once he was gone, Hacker closed it and rubbed at his temples. "I hate him so much." He muttered.

Vaccine appeared back in the classic Undertale universe. Sans and Papyrus were freaking out. "Oh I'm ok you guys! But check out what I learned I can do now!" Vaccine said. He then proceeded to show the two his shield. Papyrus was amazed, but Sans was a bit worried. What did Vaccine get himself into?


End file.
